A Mate For Father
by Kira Hatake
Summary: Sealed in the Feudal Era Kagome must make a life for herself. Follow her journey as she fights a great evil, falls in love and starts a family with someone she never expected to. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The well-sealed trapping Kagome in the Feudal Era once the jewel was wished away. She and Inuyasha decided that they were better off as friends then lovers so he traveled around helping any that needed it. Sango and Miroku had returned to the slayers village to rebuild and start their family. Shippo found a tribe of fox demons that were willing to train him so he spent most of his time there. Kagome made her home in the village of Edo.

It has been ten years since all of this happened. The villagers began avoiding her at all costs about two years ago and she did not know why. She had decided that the next time Inuyasha came to visit she would see if he would take her to see Sango and Miroku for a while. Perhaps she would take her belongings with her and see if she could stay in their village. Decision made Kagome began to pack up her belongings she did not know how long it would be before Inuyasha showed up for another visit so she wanted to be ready.

A week later Inuyasha came into the village with a female hanyo with him. He immediately knew something was wrong. Brushing it off he made his way to Kagome's hut the female trailing closely behind him. However he was not prepared for what met him when he got there. Kagome's hut had been burnt to the ground.

He grabbed the villager nearest to him and growled, "What happened here and where is Kagome?"

The villager cowered under Inuyasha's glare, "The witch was chased from the village and her hut burnt to the ground about three days ago."

Inuyasha snarled, "Kagome is not a witch she is a miko!"

Akane placed her hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha let us leave this place and see if we can find your sister."

Inuyasha turned a glare on the villager, "Which way did she leave?"

The villager pointed in the direction that Kagome had fled. Inuyasha dropped the villager to the ground and stormed away with Akane hot on his heels. When they reached the edge of the forest Inuyasha put his nose to the air and began to sniff.

He turned to Akane, "I have her scent but we have to hurry I can smell her blood. There is a cave in this direction that I took her to and told her that if anything should happen she will be safe there until I could come."

Akane nodded her head and they both took off at a fast run toward the cave. They both hoped that she would be there and be safe.

Inuyasha called to Akane as they ran, "Her scent is getting stronger I am almost positive that we will find her in the cave."

Akane nodded and called back, "We should hurry the scent of her blood is strong."

With that they both picked up their speed trying to reach Kagome quicker. When they arrived at the cave Inuyasha's eyes immediately zoned in on a blood trail that lead into the cave. With a deep breath he prepared himself for what he would find praying that Kagome was alive. Akane saw the blood trail as well and her hope was slowly fading there was no way a human could lose that much blood and still survive. When they got to the back of the cave they saw a lot of trunks and over in the farthest corner of the cave they saw a bundled lump covered in blood. Inuyasha rushed over and turned it over only to find Kagome's blood and tear streaked face.

He looked at Akane, "She is still alive but just barely we need to tend to her wounds and get her cleaned up. Will you bathe and heal her while I hunt?"

Akane nodded her head and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder, "She will be fine Inuyasha I will use my healing abilities on her after I get her cleaned up."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "She must have known something was going to happen. All of these trunks where in her hut the last time I came to visit I will look for something for you to dress her in once she is clean."

Akane took Kagome from his arms and headed to the hot spring outside the cave to the left of the entrance surrounded by trees. Before she stripped herself and Kagome Inuyasha came through the trees and handed her Kagome's bathing supplies as well as a kimono for Kagome. Akane thanked him then once he was gone she stripped herself then Kagome and entered the spring.

**Word Count: 782**


	2. Ichi

**Ichi**

When Akane returned to the cave Inuyasha was already there and preparing the food for their meal over a fire.

He looked up when she entered, "Akane how is she?"

Akane gave him a soft smile, "She is weak but she will be fine. Someone already healed all of her injuries though. We need to wake her up and get some food in her. I have a feeling that she has not eaten since she was chased from the village."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. Akane walked over to him and gently placed Kagome in his lap then took over preparing the food. Inuyasha began trying to wake Kagome up so he could find out what happened.

He gently patted her face, "Kagome I need you to wake up."

Kagome grumbled a bit but slowly began to open her eyes, "I-I-Inuyasha?"

He grinned, "Yeah it is me we need you to wake up and eat something. Do you have enough energy to tell us what happened?"

Kagome gave him a strange look, "What do you mean we Inuyasha? Who else is here with us?"

Inuyasha gently turned her to face Akane, "Kagome this is Akane she bathed and dressed you while I got us some food."

Kagome gave Akane a tired smile from Inuyasha's lap, "It is nice to meet you Akane."

Akane smiled back, "It is nice to meet you as well Kagome."

Akane then turned back to cooking the food.

Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's embrace, "Could I tell you what happened in the morning Inuyasha? I am so tired."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "That is fine but you cannot go back to sleep until you have eaten something. Akane how much longer do you think the food will take."

Akane turned smiling and handed him a plate, "It is done but it looks like you will have to feed her."

Inuyasha took the plate with a smile and thank you then looked back down at Kagome. She was laying there about to fall asleep again. Inuyasha gently shook her and once her eyes opened he offered her some food. Kagome took it gratefully and chewed it slowly once she had her fill she turned her head away. Inuyasha sat the plate down and grabbed the cup of tea Akane had given him. Once he had Kagome's attention once more he held the cup to her lips encouraging her to drink it. Kagome drained the cup and Inuyasha took it away. Akane had already eaten so he handed Kagome over to her so he could eat.

Akane looked at Inuyasha as he ate, "She will need to sleep between us to keep her warm."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he swallowed his food, "Yeah it is cold right now and with all the injuries I assume she had from the blood she was covered in, as well as the blood loss itself she will not be able to keep herself warm."

Once Inuyasha was done eating he set his plate aside then went to look through Kagome's trunks for the furs he had been bringing her over the years. When he found them he spread them out near the fire. Akane gently laid Kagome in the middle of the furs and took the blanket that Inuyasha offered to cover Kagome up. They both then lay on each side of her surrounding her with warmth.

Akane looked Inuyasha in the eyes and whispered, "We need to wait to ask her Inuyasha. She needs time to heal from what has happened."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement smiling softly he whispered back, "I agree but Kagome is stubborn and knows me well so she may ask what I am hiding from her."

Her eyes sparkled, "If she asks then ask her but if not let's wait until she is healed completely."

Inuyasha smirked at her, "I am so happy and thankful that I found you Akane."

Akane smiled brightly, "As am I Inuyasha as am I. Do you think she will agree?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome he brushed her raven black hair out of her face. "Kagome has always wished for nothing but my happiness and for me to accept what I am and be proud of it. I am sure she will agree she is the kindest person I know. She is the first person to have ever accepted me for what I am and made me see that I was more than just a hanyo. She made me see that it was my personality that made me who I was not what I am."

Akane smiled softly as she looked down at Kagome. She ran her fingers through Kagome's hair as she whispered, "She sounds like a wonderful person Inuyasha. I guess I am just a little worried."

**Word Count: 800**


	3. Ni

**Ni**

When Kagome awoke the next morning Inuyasha and Akane had breakfast ready. She gave them a bright smile and with a thank you accepted the food that Akane offered her. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's energy seemed to have returned after she rested. Whoever healed her injuries did an amazing job.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha after she was done eating, "You wanted to know what happened at the village."

Inuyasha looked from Akane to Kagome and whispered, "If you are ready then yes I want to know what happened."

Kagome took a deep breath and explained everything, "You know that two years ago the villagers began to avoid me at all costs. Well a week ago a traveling miko came into the village. Apparently some of the villagers told her about my appearance being the same as ten years ago. She was convinced that there was something wrong with me. It took her three days to convince the villagers that I was a witch. Four days ago she came to my hut demanding that I come out. When I stepped outside I saw that the villagers had surrounded my hut with varying farm tools to attack with. At her signal they all attacked me I did not want to harm them so I defended myself as best I could. As you no doubt saw I received many injuries before I got away from them. When I finally made it to the edge of the forest I glanced back only to see my hut being burnt. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so I had gathered all of my belongings and moved them here the first night she arrived. I am thankful I did now or I would have lost everything. Inuyasha did you pick up any others scents besides mine?"

Inuyasha looked at her curiously, "No the only scent I could pick up was yours. What about you Akane?"

Akane shook her head, "I only smelled Kagome."

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome, "Why do you ask?"

Kagome's eye brows where furrowed in thought, "I could not have imagined it. I am sure that three children helped me to the cave two with silver hair and one with black."

Inuyasha gave her a funny look, "Kagome the only two with silver hair are me and Sesshomaru. You know I do not have any children and we both know Sesshomaru's standing on taking a mate. It is strange though you were completely healed when Akane and I found you."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, "Really I was?"

Akane glared at Inuyasha then turned her attention back to Kagome, "Yes you were but is there anything else you can remember about the pups Kagome?"

Kagome thought about it for a few moments, "I remember one of the boys had silver hair, the other boy had black, and the little girl had silver hair and blue eyes. I remember the boys asking me where I wanted to go then picking me up and the little girl looking on with tears in her eyes. Once they had me balanced between them and they knew where to go they brought me to the cave."

Akane's eyes widened, "Do you remember anything else Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "I do not remember anything after they picked me up I blacked out."

Akane looked between Kagome and Inuyasha, "The children must have healed Kagome once they got her to the cave."

Inuyasha considered this, "You make a good point Akane. She was covered in blood when we found her and there was the blood trail that leads to the back where we found her."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Plus with what you both have said I lost a lot of blood there is no way I could have survived that long if I was still bleeding that heavily."

Inuyasha growled, "This makes me a little uncomfortable though. We need to figure out who these children are. If they are not mine then they have to be Sesshomaru's but I just cannot believe that he would take a mate after refusing for so long."

Akane smirked at Inuyasha, "I do not see what the big deal is. Kagome is safe and alive so we should be thankful. It could be that the children were just passing through and decided to help Kagome. You know that most children now know who she is and that the yokai community holds great respect for her. They could have heard stories about her from their parents and when they saw her in need decided to help. I do not think we have anything to worry about."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "I agree with you Akane. Right now I just want to take all of my belongings and see if I can live in Sango and Miroku's village with them."

Inuyasha gave her a worried look, "I do not think that is a good idea Kagome."

**Word Count: 827**


	4. San

**San**

Kagome glared at him, "Why would there be something wrong with that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Think about it Kagome you are a human miko that does not age. Sango and Miroku will both die someday. What if the same thing happens once they are gone? What if that village turns against you as well?"

Kagome looked down sadly, "I do not know Inuyasha but where else could I go?"

Akane spoke up a little timidly, "You could come with us Kagome."

Kagome looked at her, "Where would we go?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Sesshomaru has accepted me since our alliance with him to defeat Naraku. He has changed a great deal and has accepted humans and hanyo."

Kagome looked at him in shock, "He has changed that much since then."

Akane smiled brightly, "Yes he has and he has allowed hanyo to live on his lands now without having to worry about being killed. He passed a new law stating that if any hanyo are killed on his lands then the penalty will be death. The only thing Sesshomaru has not changed is his bloodlust."

Kagome's eyes where wide, "What do you mean his bloodlust?"

Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's look, "Well this is also how Akane and I met. I was with Sesshomaru patrolling his lands when we came across Akane being harassed by some humans and demons alike. I rushed forward and grabbed Akane from the center. Sesshomaru on the other hand was lashing out at them. He killed all of them except one demon and one human. He let them both live but not without a reminder of what would happen should they do it again. It would also make them an example of what would happen should any others attempt to do what they had. Neither will ever be able to have sex with a woman ever again."

Kagome gasped in shock, "He did that to them and he let them live. It sounds like he has changed quite a bit."

Akane nodded with a smile, "Yes he has, what do you say Kagome? Do you want to come with us?"

Kagome smiled at her, "I would love to Akane but I need to let Shippo know where I am though. I really do not want him to go back to Edo there is no telling what they would try to do to him. I also want to visit Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "We can do all of that Kagome. First we need to head to Sesshomaru's home, he will tell us where we can start our village. Then, we will ask if he can send a message to Shippo to let him know where you are. Once we get our huts built we will see if we can get Sesshomaru to send someone back to gather your things from this cave. After all of this is done we will go see Sango and Miroku."

Kagome grinned at him, "Sounds like a plan to me. Oh and Inuyasha I know there is something you want to ask me. Inuyasha you know you can ask me anything."

Inuyasha gulped then cleared his throat, "Kagome the reason we came to the village is to visit you and to ask you for you blessing. Akane and I wish to become mates. Since you are my best friend and little sister we wanted your blessing before we moved forward."

Akane looked nervously between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome eyes glittered happily, "Oh Inuyasha I am so happy for you! I knew you would find someone to make you happy and to spend the rest of your life with. Of course you have my blessing!"

Once that was said Kagome flung herself at Akane and Inuyasha wrapping her arms around them and hugging tightly. Akane released a sigh of relief after that. Inuyasha knew all along that Kagome would say yes so he was not worried at all.

Kagome pulled back and gave them both a bright smile, "Welcome to the family Akane!"

Akane smiled softly, "Thank you Kagome you have no idea how happy I am right now."

Kagome grinned, "Alright let's get going to Sesshomaru's I want us to have our homes built, Shippo notified, Sango and Miroku visited, and you two mated before the end of the month!"

Inuyasha and Akane blushed a bright red at Kagome's last comment. Inuyasha bent down and Kagome climbed up on his back. With a burst of speed the three where darting through the trees to Sesshomaru's home.

**Word Count: 755**


	5. Yon

**Yon**

It took them three days to reach Sesshomaru's home.

When one of the gate guards spotted them he called out, "Master Inuyasha has returned open the gates!"

Kagome stared in awe at Sesshomaru's home it was beautiful, she whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "Inuyasha this place is amazing! Is it really Sesshomaru's home?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Yes Kagome this is his home."

Inuyasha slowed to a walk as they got within a few feet of the gate. Kagome asked to be put down so Inuyasha did. She was now walking to Inuyasha's left while Akane was walking to his right. The first thing she saw when she entered the gate was Sesshomaru waiting for them.

Sesshomaru looked over the group then turned his attention back to Inuyasha, "You returned sooner than This Sesshomaru thought you would Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yeah it is a long story."

Sesshomaru nodded and motioned them to follow him as he entered the castle once more. He led them down many halls until they reached a door. The servant standing by pulled it open for them. Once everyone was in what Kagome assumed to be Sesshomaru's study the servant closed the door.

Sesshomaru took his seat behind his desk as the others sat in the seats in front of it. "Tell me what has happened Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded his head and explained everything to Sesshomaru. Everything Kagome had told him and everything that had happened up until they found her. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome she appeared perfectly fine to him.

Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha, "How is it that she appears to be completely unharmed?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Apparently someone found her and healed her. All she was able to remember was that it was three children two boys one with silver hair the other with black and one girl with silver hair and blue eyes. Do you know who the children could have been Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in thought then sighed, "I believe I know who these pups are."

Sesshomaru stood from his desk opened his study door and spoke to the servant outside for a moment. He then returned to his seat and ignored the questioning glances from the three in his office. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Sesshomaru called for them to enter.

A tall boy stepped in first, "You called for us father?"

Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head as she whispered, "It is you."

The boy's head snapped in her direction and his eyes widened as his face paled.

Sesshomaru had his answer just by looking at his eldest son and he growled, "I suggest that you three get in here and close that door!"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Akane watched as three pups entered the room all with their heads down.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Sesshomaru, "Who are they Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru still glaring at his pups did not even look at Inuyasha as he answered, "These are my pups Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gaped at him as did Kagome and Akane.

Inuyasha whispered aloud, "How could I not know about this?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "No one was supposed to know about them until they came of age. It is more dangerous for them since their mother died after she had birthed our daughter. They were not to leave the castle."

The little girl looked up and whimpered, "We are sorry father we just wanted to explore."

Sesshomaru gave her a soft look, "I will excuse it this one time since you helped the miko in her time of need. Do not think that you will get away with it a second time though."

All three nodded their heads in understanding then Sesshomaru spoke once more, "Now you are to introduce yourselves."

The tallest boy stepped forward he was a splitting image of Sesshomaru, "I am Kenichi the eldest."

Once he stepped back the second boy stepped forward. He was a bit shorter than Kenichi; he had gold eyes and black hair. He had all Sesshomaru's markings except the crescent moon.

With a bow he introduced himself, "I am Kenji second born."

Once he was standing beside Kenichi again the little girl stepped forward. She was the shortest of the three with long silver hair in pig tails and sapphire blue eyes the only marking she carried is the crescent moon in the center of her forehead.

Twisting her hair around her finger she whispered, "Hello my name is Kyoko and I am the youngest."

**Word Count: 753**

**A/N: Sorry I have been MIA lately real life has been really hectic and still is but I decided to take some time out to relax and update this story.**


	6. Go

**Go**

Sesshomaru watched in shocked amazement as his youngest pup Kyoko climbed into Kagome's lap and curled up nuzzling into Kagome's neck. Kagome looked up to ask Sesshomaru what was going on only to see emotion on his face for the first time since she has met him. She looked around the room to see the others staring at her and Kyoko in a similar state of shock.

Kagome cleared her throat nervously, "Um why is everyone looking at us like that and what is Kyoko doing?"

Sesshomaru shook himself out of his shock, "Kyoko has not let any females touch her since she was weaned not even Rin. At the moment she is touching you as well as scent marking you."

Kagome stared down at the little one in her lap but she had already fallen asleep.

Kagome sighed, "Well I think she will be fine until we are done discussing things. That is if it is alright with you Sesshomaru."

The boys had already fled the room thankful that they would not get in trouble.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and turned his attention to Inuyasha. "What is it that you wish to discuss with me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "First we would like to know if we can build a village in your lands. If so where can we build it? Second, can you send a message to let Shippo know that Kagome is no longer in the village and where she will be located? Lastly, can you send someone to retrieve Kagome's things?"

Sesshomaru considered Inuyasha for a moment, "You can start a village if you wish however you may also live here in our family home if you desire. I know that you three will have to discuss staying here before you answer. In the meantime a message will be sent to Shippo immediately telling him that Kagome is no longer in the village and when he comes to report here and I will tell him where he can find her. I will have someone retrieve Kagome's things. Tonight however you will stay in the palace once we are finished here a servant will lead you to your rooms."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement, "I believe everything is done it might be a good idea for the girls and I to go discuss your offer of living here Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "I believe you are correct Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru called for a servant to escort them to the family's wing.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Um what do you want me to do with Kyoko Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stood, "I will take her to her room and lay her down."

Sesshomaru came over to Kagome and leaned down to lift Kyoko out of her lap. He stopped short when they all heard a small growl coming from the sleeping child.

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, "Why is she growling at you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I have no idea but she was warning me to stay away. It appears that she wishes to stay with you."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, "Is that alright with you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "It is fine with me I am just glad to see her interacting with a female for the first time in so long."

Kagome smiled and with a nod to him stood Kyoko cradled gently in her arms as she followed the others to the rooms they would be using. The servant led them down a few halls then down one long hall. She stopped in front of a door and pulled it open. Once inside Kagome looked around the room it was a large sitting room. The left and right side of the room held five doors, the back of the room each held two doors and there was a door on each side of the entrance to the room.

The servant bowed to them, "My name is Suki the only rooms you may not have are the rooms on the back wall and the rooms to the right as those rooms belong to Lord Sesshomaru and his pups."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Thank you Suki you may go now."

She bowed once more before scurrying out the door. Kagome took a seat on one of the cushions rearranging Kyoko in her lap. Inuyasha and Akane also took a seat it was silent for a few moments since each where lost in their own thoughts.

Inuyasha sighed, "What do you two think about Sesshomaru's offer?"

**Word Count: 754**


	7. Roku

**Roku**

Akane was silent but a moment, "I think we should stay here."

Kagome grinned, "I agree you can be close to the only family you have left and I do not have to worry about being chased away because I do not age."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Are you sure that Kyoko is not one of the reasons you wish to stay Kagome?"

Kagome's face turned a rosy red, "Is it that obvious?"

Akane nodded with a small smile, "It shows a lot Kagome, I think even Sesshomaru noticed that you did not wish to part with Kyoko just as she did not wish to part with you."

Kagome looked at the little girl in her lap with a soft smile, "I just would not feel right leaving her. After what Sesshomaru said about her not letting any females touch her I feel that if I leave it will make it worse. So the answer is yes I wish to stay because of Kyoko as well."

Inuyasha looked back to Akane smirking, "Well then I guess it is decided we will stay here with Sesshomaru and his pups."

Kagome looked back up to Inuyasha quickly, "Hey Inuyasha do you think Sango, Miroku, and their family can come visit us here instead of us going to them?"

Inuyasha considered this but before he could speak Akane piped up happily, "We could do the mating ceremony and invite them to stay for the whole time!"

Kagome lit up like the sun, "That's right and Sango could help us plan the ceremony!"

Inuyasha looked between the two females that where laughing like they had lost their minds and babbling all kinds of stuff he simply could not understand. He would pick up a few words here and there such as kimono, flowers, and dancing. This is what Sesshomaru was greeted with when he finally made it to the family wing. He looked from the females to Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow curiously. Inuyasha simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head helplessly.

Inuyasha cleared his throat looking at Sesshomaru, "Hey Sesshomaru could we talk in private?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and motioned for Inuyasha to follow him into the small study that was located in the family wing.

Sesshomaru looked up once they were seated, "What is it that you wished to speak about?"

Inuyasha sighed shaking his head as he slouched in his seat, "I am so glad you showed up when you did otherwise I would have had to sit through that the whole night!"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow once more amused, "What were they discussing Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed as red as his fire rat, "They are starting to plan Akane and my mating ceremony. They wish to invite Sango, Miroku and their family to come stay for two weeks before we have the ceremony so that Sango can help them plan it."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "That is fine with me I will have a messenger deliver an invitation to the slayer and her family. However do not forget you are a prince of the West therefore the other Lords must be invited to your mating ceremony as well."

Inuyasha glowered at that and grumbled, "Do we really have to? I hate the other Lords they are all assholes!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I agree I do not like them either however if they are not invited it could be seen as a slight against them and could start a war between the lands."

Inuyasha growled, "Fine let me find out when the girls are planning for the ceremony to be and have them make the invitations to be sent out all I know is it will be this month."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding, "I will send the slayer's family their invite to the palace tonight. They will be allowed to stay in the guest wing next to the family wing. I will ask them to come as soon as possible then they can begin the planning and when everything will take place."

Inuyasha sighed in relief, "Thanks Sesshomaru you have no idea how much this means to us. We also discussed your offer of staying here with you and the pups instead of building a village. The girls and I both agree that we should stay here."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I am glad that you all decided to stay. The rooms that you chose tonight will become your permanent rooms. If there is anything you wish to change simply tell a servant and it will be done."

**Word Count: 751**


	8. Nana

**Nana**

That night after everyone had fallen asleep Sesshomaru heard a slight noise coming from within the family wing, eyebrows furrowing in confusion since he was sure that everyone had gone to sleep he rose from his bed and donned a robe so he could go investigate. Sesshomaru stepped out of his room and followed his ears to where the noise was coming from he stared in shock at Kagome's door as he listened to the voices inside.

Kagome held Kyoko close to her chest to comfort her, "What is the matter Kyoko did you have a bad dream?"

Kyoko nodded her head tears still streaming down her face and small hiccups escaping from her.

Kagome ran her fingers soothingly through Kyoko's hair, "Perhaps if you tell me about it you will feel better."

Kyoko hiccupped as she began, "There was a man with red eyes and black hair wearing a baboon pelt he was killing everyone, he spoke to me."

Kagome was concerned the man she described sounded just like Naraku but that was impossible he was dead and the jewel was once more inside her.

Looking down at Kyoko worry clear on her face she asked, "What else happened sweetheart?"

Kyoko cuddled closer to Kagome looking for more comfort, "He said he was coming back that he was going to kill everyone and there was nothing that you could do about it. He told me he wanted the jewel and that he would kill anyone that got in his way to get it. He said he would rip it from your heart Lady Kagome and take great pleasure in killing you."

Kagome gasped and her eyes widened in shock, "Kyoko everything will be fine you have nothing to worry about your father would never let anything hurt anyone in his pack."

Kyoko's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Kagome screamed in panic, "Kyoko!"

Sesshomaru burst into the room at that moment, "Kagome do not wake her she is having a vision!"

Kagome looked up at him with wide fear and tear filled eyes, "Sesshomaru her dream was it just a dream or was it a vision?"

Sesshomaru stared down at his daughter with concern written all over his face, "It is hard to tell Kagome it could have been a dream but then again it could have been a vision. I have never described Naraku in detail to my pups so Kyoko should not know what he looks like. The only way to know for sure is to ask you were the jewel is within your body Kagome."

Kagome was rocking Kyoko, "With everything that Kyoko had said the little bit about were the jewel was located slipped her mind. Sesshomaru there is no way that was a dream. I am the only one that should know where the jewel is in me and what Kyoko said was right. The jewel lies within my beating heart. Now knowing that it is not a dream what do we do?"

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes, "We must prepare ourselves for his return."

Kagome looked back down at Kyoko when she heard a gasp.

Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant, "Kyoko what did you see?"

Kyoko looked between her father and Kagome, "He has come back the man that you told us about daddy. He is back and he is already wreaking havoc everywhere he goes. After I saw his return I saw a village he was there fighting with a man in black and purple robes, a woman with brown eyes and hair, and two tail cat demon. They were protecting a hut I could hear crying daddy! You have to go help them daddy do not let the bad man hurt them!"

Sesshomaru looked up into Kagome's wide eyes, "Stay with her I will send the other pups to your room along with Rin and Akane and get Inuyasha as well as some of my solders. We will make hast to the slayers village."

Kagome nodded her head and watched as Sesshomaru left her room in a flash. Not long after he left Rin, Kenichi, Kenji, and Akane joined her and Kyoko in her room.

Sesshomaru following close behind, "I do not want any of you to go outside of the palace. I will place more guards on duty to protect you until we return."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, "Please hurry and be safe Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and was gone once more.

Rin looked at Kagome, "Lady Kagome what is going on?"

Kagome took a deep breath, "Kyoko had a vision Rin in her vision Naraku has returned and attacked the slayers village where Sango and Miroku are."

Rin's eyes widened in shocked fear, "How could he return you and Lord Sesshomaru killed him?"

Kagome nodded her head, "I have no idea how he has returned but one thing is for sure. He still wants the Shikon No Tama and will stop at nothing to have it."

**Word Count: 836**


	9. Hachi

**Hachi**

Sesshomaru and the others arrived just in time to see Miroku go flying into a building to his right. Everywhere they looked there were dead bodies the only ones that they could see that were still alive where Sango, Miroku, and Kirara as well as the wails coming from the hut they are protecting.

Sesshomaru leapt to Sango's aid as he ordered, "Inuyasha get whoever is in the hut out and to safety!"

Inuyasha nodded and jumped through a window seeing three children he gathered them all up knowing instantly by scent that these where Sango and Miroku's children.

He smashed a wall at the back of the hut to escape yelling over his shoulder, "Mission accomplished!"

Sesshomaru sent a wave of power toward Naraku as he wrapped an arm around Sango's waist and lifted her out of danger. Kirara had swooped down and grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robes. The solders stayed back to provide a distraction so that Sesshomaru and the others could get away. After an ample amount of time they retreated as well. They did not stop until they reached the palace. Sango and Miroku were taken straight to the medical wing while Sesshomaru took the children up to Kagome. Sesshomaru opened Kagome's door to see all of his pups asleep around her and Rin. Upon seeing Kagome the children following Sesshomaru ran to her with a cry of "Aunt Kagome!" Akane quickly bid them all good night before she followed her nose to Inuyasha. Eyes wide as the three got comfortable around her along with Sesshomaru's pups. She did not even notice Akane leave or hear her speak she was far too afraid of the outcome that had taken place.

Kagome looked at him tears about to flow, "Sango and Miroku?"

Sesshomaru quickly assured her, "They are fine but injured they were taken straight to the medical wing. I did not believe the pups needed to see them in that condition so I brought them to you."

Kagome nodded, "Is there anything I can do?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I have the best healers in all the lands your friends will be fine. I believe the pups need you more at the moment. A servant has been instructed to come notify you on their condition as well as when they wake."

Kagome released a sigh, "Thank you so much Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "There is no need to thank me Kagome I only did what was needed. Do you wish for me to put my pups in their beds?"

Kagome gave him a soft smile, "As long as you are fine with it they can stay here. I would hate to wake them since they just fell asleep."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding, "So that is why they did not wake when the other three pups cried your name."

Kagome nodded sadly, "It took a while to get Kyoko to calm down after that last vision. Once she was calm Kenichi and Kenji finally relaxed, it was only a matter of time before they all fell into an exhausted sleep. Rin on the other hand fainted after hearing of Naraku's return. I worry for her since she has not woken since."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, "There is no need to worry she is fine I assume the news just shocked her. She will most likely sleep through the night."

Kagome nodded again as she released a huge yawn blush staining her cheeks she apologized to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shook his head a small smirk on his face, "You have no reason to apologize Kagome you are tired get some sleep. If anything happens someone will notify you."

Kagome nodded her head and wiggled down into the dog pile her bed had become after a whispered good night to Sesshomaru she was out like a light. She did not even hear the softly uttered good night and sleep well Kagome that came from Sesshomaru before her door was pulled closed. A few hours later everyone that was in Kagome's room was shocked awake by the blood curdling horrified scream that came from Kyoko.

Kagome was the first to react, "Kyoko are you okay? What happened, did you have another vision?"

Kagome's door was thrown off the hinges as Sesshomaru stood there staring at them all with blood red eyes.

Kagome knew his beast was in control so she whispered to everyone that was on her bed, "Everyone stay perfectly still and be quiet if he does not see you as a threat to his pups he will not attack you."

Sesshomaru was growling and after assuring himself that all those that surrounded his pups was not a danger he focused his attention on the female that was holding his youngest pup to her chest.

Kagome cleared her throat quietly and whispered, "Sesshomaru everything is fine Kyoko is not hurt."

Kyoko whimpered, "I had another vision father."

After a few moments Sesshomaru seemed to calm down enough to regain control. Eyes golden once more he made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge beside Kagome.

**Word Count: 853**


	10. Kyu

_**Kyu**_

He was releasing a soothing growl that sounded very much like a purr to calm Kyoko down. A little while later she had calmed enough to speak clearly but still had small sobs coming through.

Kagome ran her fingers soothingly through Kyoko's hair as she spoke, "Kyoko honey what did you see?"

Kyoko hiccupped a bit, "It was horrible! I saw him and a woman he asked her if she had accomplished her mission to get you away from the village. She told him that she did but that you where now here with us. He was not happy about that he was yelling loudly at her that without you father would not be able to kill him again. He wanted to get rid of you since he perceives you as weaker than father he thinks you would be an easier target."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who was watching Kyoko very closely. He knew that his pup was not lying but she was holding something back.

Sesshomaru lifted Kyoko's chin with one finger until she was looking at him, "There is something else Kyoko you have not told us everything that you saw. Do not fear; tell us I would never let anything happen to you."

Kyoko looked at her father tears streaming and shook her head vehemently no, "Please do not make me say it again father! It was horrible what he showed me when he realized I was watching again!"

Sesshomaru was about to speak but a small squeak from Kagome had his attention turned to her. Seeing the pleading look that she gave him Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of the head.

Kagome gave him a soft smile then turned her attention back to Kyoko, "Sweetheart when something scares you it is better to talk about it with someone. Doing this will help alleviate your fear of what you saw and it will help us with what we need to plan to handle this problem. I know it is a lot to ask of someone so young and you should not have to deal with this alone. Let us help you by telling us what you saw and I mean every detail."

Kyoko looked at Kagome and seeing the assurances in her eyes she began, "He showed me how he was going to kill all of you. Then he said he had changed his mind about killing me. He said that he would turn me into his pleasure pet. What did he mean by that? What is a pleasure pet father?"

Sesshomaru was lost to his anger once more at hearing what that bastard planed to do to his female pup. Then his face drained of color when he heard her question to him and he gave Kagome a pleading look. That was something he just was not ready to try to explain to his pup his youngest pup that was a female at that.

Kagome giggled slightly at the look on his face then sobered quickly, "That is something that you will find out when you are older Kyoko."

Kyoko nodded her understanding and continued, "He forced himself on you Lady Kagome as well as Lady Akane and that lady that father went to get tonight. He made the men and children watch as he took all of you and after he had his fill he ripped your heart out Lady Kagome."

Kyoko paused a shiver rushing down her back as she retold her vision. Kagome patted her back in comfort and resumed running her fingers through her hair to keep her calm and to encourage her to continue the story.

After a moment Kyoko continued, "He turned a vast amount of demons on everyone after that and made me watch as the demons ripped everyone to pieces and ate them. The screams where horrible and terrifying but the worst part was to see everyone's lifeless eyes staring at me. It was like they were asking me why I just stood there and did nothing."

Sesshomaru began to release that growl once more and was thankful that he had sent the other pups out of the room with Rin before Kyoko told them her vision. Now he had to reassure her that he would not allow that vision to happen.

Sesshomaru pulled her face up gently until their eyes locked once more, "Kyoko in your lessons who are the most powerful people on the lands at this moment?"

Kyoko thought for a moment then her face lit up, "You and Lady Kagome are father!"

Sesshomaru nodded pleased, "Do you believe that we would ever let that happen?"

Kyoko shook her head no frantically.

Pleased that Kyoko's scent no longer held fear he asked his final question. "Now Kyoko the woman from the vision could you tell me what she looked like?"

Kyoko nodded quickly, "She had long black hair that was braided down her back to her knees, brown eyes, was a little taller than Lady Kagome, and was wearing miko robes. Her skin is lightly tanned, she looks as though she is in her twenties, she had a bow and some arrows on her back but she also had a sword on her hip. Oh and she had a marking on her neck it was a black spider!"

Kagome's face paled, "Sesshomaru that was the traveling miko that convinced the villagers I was a witch."

_**Word Count: 900**_


	11. Ju

**Ju**

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as calmly as he could, "Let us get Kyoko back to sleep then we shall wake Inuyasha and Akane to discuss what Kyoko saw."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement but a small whimper drew both of their attention to the child still nestled in Kagome's lap.

Kagome ran her hand through Kyoko's hair again, "What is the matter Kyoko?"

Kyoko whimpered a bit, "What if I have another vision of him and neither of you are there when I wake up?"

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru helplessly Kyoko was his pup after all and she could not really make a decision without his say so first.

Sesshomaru sighed, "We will not leave you but we will wait to discuss everything after you are asleep."

Kyoko nodded her head relieved that she would not be left alone. A little while later she fell back to sleep to Kagome running her hand through her hair and her father's low growling.

Kagome sighed, "Would you like me to go ahead to your study while you get Inuyasha and Akane?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and helped her to her feet. He made his way to Akane's room first since she would most likely be easier to wake than Inuyasha.

After two knocks Akane came to the door, "What is the matter Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru just sighed, "Kagome is in the study after I retrieve Inuyasha there are some things that we need to discuss. Kyoko had another vision and it was not good."

Akane sighed, "I will get Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru nodded and went into his study where he saw Kagome sitting on a cushion to the side humming quietly to keep Kyoko in a calm sleep. Not even five minutes after he entered and took a seat Inuyasha and Akane entered.

Inuyasha growled, "What is happening now?"

Sesshomaru sighed and told them what Kyoko saw making sure he did not miss anything that she had told them. He almost lost his temper again when he told them what Naraku wanted for his youngest pup.

Kagome sighed and spoke up, "The female that Kyoko saw is the same miko that had me chased from the village."

Inuyasha snarled, "So the bitch is in league with Naraku then!"

Sesshomaru sighed again, "It seems so but we do not know how she came to be or how he returned."

Akane huffed, "We also do not know where he could be hiding or when he will attack again. The only things that we know for sure are that he wants everyone dead and that he wants to keep Kyoko for himself."

Sesshomaru snarled at the reminder but calmed himself once more, "We need to gather all of our forces that fought him before. Everyone that had a hand in his defeat is in danger."

Kagome agreed, "We need to get them all here quickly."

Inuyasha sent for the messengers while Sesshomaru wrote the messages. He handed each of the messengers one, "This need to be delivered quickly and the recipients need to come back with you."

They all bowed with a yes my Lord and where gone.

Kagome looked around the room hopefully, "We can do this we have done it once already."

Before anyone could respond Kyoko released another blood curdling scream. Her eyes snapped open and landed on Kagome she quickly latched onto her tucking her nose in her neck taking in her scent and holding on for dear life. Kagome's eyes where wide in shock as she looked at the pup then she looked to Sesshomaru for some help.

Sesshomaru began to release his soothing growl once more as he approached them. "Kyoko did you have another vision?"

Kyoko would not lift her head from Kagome's neck but she nodded an affirmative.

Kagome ran one hand up and down her back soothingly while the other was running through her hair. "Everything is okay Kyoko whatever happened in the vision we will not let it happen in real life sweetheart. Can you tell us what you saw this time?"

Kyoko released a whimper but leaned back from Kagome's neck and turned around in her lap to where she was facing the whole room. With Kagome and Sesshomaru's encouragement she took a deep breath and began to tell them what she saw this time.

**Word Count: 720**


	12. Ju-ichi

**Ju-ichi**

Kyoko looked at everyone in the room as she told them what she saw. "Naraku has already raised an army and is marching toward the palace as we speak. He will arrive by the end of the week. After his defeat last time he is not going to take any chances. He wants to finish it quickly this time with no games."

Kagome gasped, "Kyoko did you see anything else that could help us?"

Kyoko shook her head sadly, "No but I do know that the army he has is bigger than the Western army."

Sesshomaru growled in frustration.

Akane huffed, "What can we do? There is no way we can be prepared by the end of the week."

Inuyasha snarled, "We do what we always do and meet him head on!"

Sesshomaru glared at him, "How do you propose that we do that Inuyasha? Last time we had time to make plans and we were not facing an army."

Kagome hung her head, "I need to meditate perhaps I can connect with Midoriko's soul."

Akane looked at her with wide eyes, "How would that help us Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "I am not sure but maybe she can give us some advice."

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement, "While you are doing that I will put together whatever plans I can for battle."

Kyoko looked around her once more and huffed, "I want to help!"

Everyone turned to her with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru snarled, "Absolutely not you will stay with your brothers where you will be safe!"

Kyoko whimpered, "I am the only one that has the visions though father. I can help I am sure of it."

Sesshomaru sighed, "These visions put your mother in danger many times Kyoko. I could not live with myself if anything where to happen to you because I allowed you to be part of something you are too young to handle."

Kyoko looked her father in the eye, "There must be a reason that I inherited this from mother. These visions can help father I am sure of it. I am not asking to go into battle with you. I am only asking for you to allow me to help in whatever way that I can."

Sesshomaru continued to hold eye contact with Kyoko, "You are far too much like your mother. The only way I will allow this is if you are with one of us at all times. You are not to wonder off on your own or be left alone. I will not take any chances of losing you to Naraku."

Kyoko gave him a bright smile, "Thank you father I promise….."

Kagome caught Kyoko's head before it could hit the floor. "Sesshomaru does she normally have visions like this?"

Sesshomaru watched his pup in concern, "No she does not. They are coming to closely together and more a day than usual."

Curiosity getting the better of her Kagome asked, "Sesshomaru would you tell me more about their mother? I do not mean to sound rude but I really would like to know."

Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised brow, "Perhaps at a later time, right now we have more important things to worry about."

Kagome agreed easily, "Once Kyoko comes around this time I will go and meditate."

Sesshomaru nodded his head then turned his attention to Inuyasha and Akane. "Inuyasha you will be leading the army with me. Akane I wish for you to stay behind to guard the pups."

Inuyasha nodded, "Let's just get this over with quickly!"

Akane nodded her agreement as well, "It would be an honor to protect the pups. I will not allow anything to happen to them."

Kyoko gasped when she came back around, "He will not make it to the palace. All of you will go to meet him in battle on the fourth day. You will not be alone I saw many others."

Kagome smiled softly at Kyoko, "Can you tell us some of the people that you saw?"

Kyoko nodded happily, "I saw Lord Koga of the East, Lord Kai of the North, and Lord Jun of the South. They all had their armies with them and will arrive at the palace by tomorrow."

Everyone now knowing what was going to happen so far went to complete their tasks.

**Word Count: 719**


End file.
